Birthday
by EmSyd
Summary: It is Dean and Sam's adopted sister, Emma's 18th birthday...
1. Chapter 1

It was 14th June. 1 week to Emma's birthday. Dean was asleep on one of the beds with one arm other his face. Sitting on a chair at the table with the laptop in front of him is Sam. Occupying the other bed is Emma, or Matilda as she's known to Sam - their adopted sister who is 5 years younger then Sam, is sleeping peacefully in the other bed. For how long nobody can tell, but Sam, he had this feeling, a feeling which is hard to describe to others, but the type that you knew that things were going to change. For better or worse? He couldn't tell, but for know time to continue searching the web for the perfect birthday gift for Matilda.

Dean be quite you'll wake her."  
"Good. She should be. It's her birthday after all."  
"Would you two shut up. can't you see a girl is trying to sleep."  
"Nope. You have to wake up. You've got presents to open."  
"Presents?"  
"Ok present."  
"But it the thought that counts, right?"  
"Right. Sammy-boy here will get your present while you get washed and dressed then we'll go and have breakfast dinner on Joe Cole."

That night...

Dean is asleep on one of the beds, Emma's on the other and Sam is asleep on the couch.

Emma is tossing and turning. She sweating a lot. She's dreaming.

_Dark beat up room. Looks medieval. A women is talking to a man that is tied to a wooden pole. Get a closer look at the man, he looks a lot like John Winchester, except he's clean shaven and in medieval get-up, except his face is covered in tiny cuts and dried mud. The unknown women bends known and bites into his neck. She's a vampire. He appears to be in a lot of pain, but is unable to scream. He goes limp ... he's dead. She stands up, and get a good look at her face... It's Emma._

Emma jolts awake. Sam and Dean are awake due to her screams, and are standing over her, with worried looks. She quickly runs into the bathroom, she starts throwing up, but it's blood. dean comes into the bathroom and sees the blood.  
"Don't worry dean, it's not mine."  
She looks very pale and has bags under her eyes. Her top is damp from sweat. He is not convinced

Emma managed to get some more sleep without any more dreams and without being asked any questions by her brothers, but she knew they were still to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning.

"Emma? We need to talk" replied dean to Emma exit from the bathroom.  
"Ok."  
"What the hell was last night about."  
"Dean?!"  
"no Sam we need to know and she is going to tell us."  
"Alright you two I'll tell you what happen... All I know is that it was some sort of dark room. A man that looked a lot like dad was tied to a wooden pole and some women was standing over him and she bite into his neck. He died and the women ..."  
"What?" asked Sam  
"She looked like me."  
"Well gorgeous you aren't becoming a vamp while I'm around."  
"No it looked medieval or something."  
"That's not the only thing we need to talk about. Why were you throwing up blood, that you say isn't yours at 2 am."  
"Well dean i don't know."  
"It could be an echo."  
"What?!" replied Dean and Emma at the same time.  
"left over residence from the dream. Meaning it's not really real, but it did actually happen."  
"If you have any more dreams like it tell us."  
"uh-uh"  
"I mean it Em."  
"Fine Dean. If I have any more weird dreams you'll be the first to know."

Night...

The three of them are asleep. Emma's tossing and turning. She's having another nightmare.

_The unknown women bends known and bites into his neck. She's a vampire. He appears to be in a lot of pain, but is unable to scream. He goes limp ... he's dead. She stands up, and get a good look at her face... _

She sits bolt upright. Breathing heavily. She creeps into the bathroom and manages to shut the door before she throws up blood again.

She cleans up and goes back to bed. Thinking she didn't wake her brothers. But She didn't see Dean lying facing the opposite direction with his eyes open and looking extremely worried.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last of this storie that was already written before i posted. Hopefully i'll have some more soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning.

"Sleep alright Mathilda?"  
"Yeah."  
"Liar." remarks Dean  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asks Emma.  
"Heard you, last night. You had the dream again and i heard you in the bathroom."  
"Is this true Mathilda?"  
"Maybe. Okay yes I did."  
"We're you going to tell us?"  
"No."  
"Em you promised me." replies Dean.  
"I'm sorry."  
"We have to start figuring this out."  
"I'm ahead of you Dean." says same booting up the laptop.

"There's nothing."  
"Nothing? Sam come on you have to give me something."  
"Dean?... there's nothing on the web about dreams that make you throught up blood."  
Dean looks over at Emma, who's sitting on her bed looking through dad's journal.  
"Hey Em?! Found anything?"  
"um.. Maybe?"  
"Are you at least going to elaborate?"  
"Oh, yeah. Um... sorry."  
"So?" asks Sam.  
"Ever heard of past lives?"

You mean Reincarnation?" asks Sam.  
"Yeah."  
"Why would you think that?" asks dean  
"I don't know. It's at least possible. It is in dads journal."  
I don't know Em. I think you barking up the wrong tree." replies Sam.  
"Well it was only a suggestion."  
"Just let us let us know if you have anymore 'dreams'." says Sam.

Night.

Dean and Sam are asleep. Emma's lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. **Get a grip. You're not going to have any freaky dreams. So close your god dame eyes.** Emma closes her eyes, and slowly drifts off.

**Dream... **

_It's a ball. Everyone is wearing black outfits and gold masks.  
There is a man sitting on a chair (kind of like a throne), he is wearing a wedding band. He is watching a couple dancing. The women is wearing a wedding band and the man she is dancing with doesn't.  
After the current song finishes, the man leads the women into a corridor, they take of each others masks. We see that it is in fact Emma and Dean. They start kissing. _

The unknown man, from the chair, walks into the corridor. He points and old fashion gun at Dean.

"Get away from my wife." He takes his own mask of... it's Sam.  
Dean doesn't move. Sam shots him.

Sam then turns to his wife. "I'm sorry..., But i have to do this." He shots her.

Emma sits bolt up right. She's sweating a lot. Dean and Sam are still asleep.  
"So much for no dreams." she says to herself, and gets up and goes into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning.

Emma is up bright and early. Dean and Sam are still in bed. She's on Sam's laptop surfing the net with a hot chocolate in her hand.

Since waking up with the nightmare, she hasn't been able to get back to sleep. At the moment she is searching for any information to do with her dreams.

Dean slowly wakes up and sits up a bit disorientated. He looks at the time: 7.30.

He grabs one of his pillows and lobbed it at Sam, hitting him in the head. Caussing him to jump awake.

"Jerk," after realising what had happened.

"Bitch", was only Deans reply.

" Well good morning ladies. Glad to see that you are alive."

While saying good morning, Emma was typing in to a search engine: 'death of wife and lover by husband. 1700's'.

She scrolled through the list and clicked on the 4th entery. She opened the link.

_Death of Our Dear Lady._

_Last night Lady Erzsebet Fabianne was killed by Lord Fabianne. As well as killing the Lady, the Lord also killed the son of Lord Sandor. _

_They were both shot durring the State Masquade Ball. _


End file.
